coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina McIntyre
Tina McIntyre was a Rovers Return barmaid who was murdered by Rob Donovan in 2014. Born in 1991, Tina was the only daughter of divorced parents Joe and Ann McIntyre. She was much closer to her father and would do anything for him. In 2008, Tina became David Platt's first girlfriend. Their relationship survived when Tina aborted David's child, but when he pressured her to commit perjury to put away his rival Gary Windass, Tina chose to exonerate Gary and finish with David instead. Tina's involvement with the Platts continued through Joe's marriage to Gail. His death in a boating accident - for which Tina blamed Gail - caused Tina to spiral into depression. She recovered with the help of her friend (and later lover) Graeme Proctor. In 2012, Tina acted as a surrogate for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong, giving birth to Jake the following year. The pregnancy put strain on her relationship with Tommy Duckworth, and he eventually left her when Tina put David up out of loyalty when his wife Kylie kicked him out. Over the following six months, Tina was involved in an on-off affair with the much older Peter Barlow, and believed his promise to leave Weatherfield with her and dump his wife Carla. In 2014, just after being cast aside by Peter, Tina got into a confrontation with Rob Donovan and threatened to report him to the authorities about his dodgy dealings. Tina was pushed off the balcony of the Builder's Yard and beaten unconscious by Rob in an attempt to silence her, and later died in hospital, aged 23. Tina had been a barmaid at the Rovers since 2010 and had also worked at Prima Doner and The Kabin, where she formed a close mother-daughter relationship with Rita Sullivan. Biography 1991-2009: Early life and relationship with David Platt Tina McIntyre was born on 18th February 1991. Her childhood pets included a goldfish, and a dog called Susan. By 2008, her parents Joe and Ann McIntyre had split up and Tina was living with her mum and step-dad in Weatherfield. Tina was now working at a pound shop but had earlier helped her dad out with his bookkeeping when he ran his own kitchen fitting business. In January, Tina had a chance encounter with David Platt while visiting the Rosamund Street Medical Centre about her tennis elbow. Tina was unaware that the receptionist there who she had been having trouble with was David's mum Gail. The pair started dating and within a week of the relationship, she had sex with David at his house, taking his virginity. : Tina tells Gail she is pregnant]] After a few weeks, Tina found out she was pregnant. She was becoming tired of David's jealousy about her remaining friends with her ex-boyfriend Matt and decided to confide in Gail about the baby. Gail suggested that Tina should have an abortion and they agreed that David didn't need to know about it. To avoid a wait, Gail paid for a private operation and went along to support Tina when she had the procedure. David was perceptive enough to notice the change in Tina's behaviour afterwards but wrongly assumed that she had gone off him, so decided to save face by finishing with her first. When David found out about the abortion he confronted Tina and suggested they ran away together, but as news came out that Gail had fallen down the stairs at 8 Coronation Street, David confessed to Tina that he had pushed her during an argument about the abortion, and that he needed her to tell the police that he was with her when she fell, taking advantage of the fact that Gail had no memory of the incident. Tina was deeply unhappy at having been asked to lie to everyone but did as David asked, and as Gail's memory returned, the pressure became too much for Tina and she moved back into her own house, finishing with David. In Tina's absence, David was confronted with the truth by Gail and vented his anger in the street, smashing windows and damaging property. He was sentenced to four months in Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. In May, Tina fell out with her mum and got sacked from her job at the pound shop for poor timekeeping. Tina moved into No.8 and got a job at Jerry's Takeaway in Victoria Street. She also visited David while incarcerated and the pair got back together upon his release. Unfortunately, David's pettiness soon ended the relationship again. Tina was furious to discover that David had been reading her e-mails to see what she had been saying about him to her friends. David tried to win her back by going out with Amber Kalirai to make Tina jealous. He was able to convince Tina to give their relationship another go. In October, Tina started work at newsagent The Kabin after quitting her job at the takeaway and formed a strong - if sometimes tedious - bond with Norris Cole and boss Rita Sullivan. When Dev Alahan bought the takeaway from Jerry Morton, he offered Tina a part-time job at the newly named "Prima Doner". Tina kept both jobs on. Later that year, Tina secured an unemployed David a job at her dad Joe's kitchen fitting business. When the Windass family refused to pay for their new kitchen, Tina, David and Graeme Proctor ripped it out and burned it while the family were not at home. : Tina turns her back on David in court]] Within weeks the Windasses were the Platts' new neighbours. Gary Windass fancied Tina and persistently tried to flirt with her, winding David up. In 2009, David punched Gary, who had been harassing him, however David was quickly on the receiving end of a beating. Again, David called upon Tina, the only witness, to lie to the police, to tell them that Gary threw the first punch. Tina initially did so but as the court date got closer first the Windasses then Joe tried to persuade Tina to tell the truth. The pressure became too much and Tina left, returning only hours before court. In the middle of her testimony, Tina decided she couldn't lie for David and said that David started the fight. The result was Gary being found not guilty. In the aftermath of the court case, Tina broke once again broke up with David. He subsequently found out that Joe had been putting pressure on Tina because he had a kitchen deal with Len Windass, which had saved his ailing business. Tina moved back into her mum's house. 2009-2010: Relationship with Jason and Joe's death In early 2009, Tina was stunned to discover that her father had began a secret relationship with Gail. Both Tina and David were shocked and embarrassed by them and refused to acknowledge them as a couple. Meanwhile, as Tina began to distance herself from the drama of the Platts, enjoying life as a single woman, Joe became severely depressed after a back injury left the already struggling kitchen fitter out of work and housebound. Unbeknown to Tina, Joe became reliant on his pain relief medicine and soon became extremely addicted to the substances. David discovered Joe's secret drug addiction and manipulated it in order to blackmail Joe into persuading Tina to get back with him. As Tina rejected the idea, David became angry at Joe for failing and began cruelly withdrawing use of his drugs. As Joe became more addicted to them, his debts began to spiral out of control and he began to get threats from local villain and loan shark Rick Neelan. Joe's debts and addiction were revealed when he smashed into the Rosamund Street Medical Centre in order to gain possession of the drugs, much to horror of Gail and Tina. Tina was relieved when Joe began to receive support for his addiction, though she was unaware that Rick was continuing to harass him for the money he owed him. Tina came into the firing line of Rick's attentions when he attempted to set fire to Tina's flat, however the flames were swiftly extinguished by local Lothario Jason Grimshaw. During 2009, Tina began a relationship with Jason. In December, a drunk Tina angrily left the Grimshaw household following an argument with her boyfriend, and met up with a handsome stranger in a bar. The pair got on well, and they kissed at the end of the night, although Tina backed away, feeling guilty. On Christmas Day, the stranger turned up at the Platts' Christmas dinner, where it was revealed that he was in fact Nick Tilsley. Tina was stunned to come face to face with him, although he promised to keep her secret. On Valentine's Day 2010, Jason asked Tina to marry him and Tina accepted. Meanwhile, Joe and his new wife Gail had become embroiled in a scheme to fake Joe's death in order to cash in on the life insurance and pay off the debts he owned to Rick. Joe's plan went horribly wrong however when he did actually drown in the Lake District while carrying out his plan, leaving Gail as the prime suspect in his murder. At first Tina had no idea of Joe's plan and believed Gail and David's lie that he was currently working in Cumbria, however she soon became suspicious when Joe did not contact for her birthday and then supposedly sent her flowers which he knew she didn't even like. Tina confronted Gail about Joe's whereabouts and she revealed that Joe had planned to fake his own death. Tina was stunned by her dad's madness but this shock turned to horror when Joe's body was discovered in Lake Windermere and she angrily blamed Gail for his death, believing that she murdered him in a fit of anger and then covered up her crime. Jason was out of his depth in caring for devastated Tina, and she ended their relationship days later, unable to face him any more. Soon after her father's funeral, where she accused Gail of murdering her father publicly, Tina revealed to the police how Gail had tried to cover up Joe's absence and told them of her suspicions that her father had been murdered. Soon after Tina's confession, Gail was arrested for Joe's murder. Tina was shunned by the Platt family and stood by her original statement at Gail's trail, supported by former neighbour Tracy Barlow who had been planted in Gail's cell by the police in order to get a confession. When Gail was found not guilty, Tina despaired and became a recluse. Unable to cope with the hole caused by her dad's absence, Tina stopped eating and socialising, with many of her neighbours believing that she had left Weatherfield to stay with her estranged mum. It was only when Graeme looked after her once she had fainted, that people began to notice the effect that the grief had on her health. Tina and Graeme soon formed a strong bond - he began to cook her meals and she began to look to the future again. 2010-2011: More love searching : Working in The Rovers]] Tina and Graeme began a steady, loving relationship much to the anger and jealousy of David Platt, who was devastated by what he believed to be a betrayal at the hands of his best friend. Over the autumn, David began to continually muscle in on Graeme and Tina's relationship and began to spend much of his time at their flat. David became convinced that Tina wanted to restart a relationship with him, and one night pinned her to the sofa after telling her how good they were together. David immediately regretted his actions, and left her alone and scared in the flat. Over the next few days, Tina refused to let people touch her, and began to cover up all parts of her body. As Graeme became more unnerved by her behaviour, she eventually revealed all to Graeme, causing Grame to attack David in the Rovers Return. Tina was desperate for her relationship with Graeme to remain stable and they agreed to ignore the incident. However, on a night out, Graeme was run over by David, who was found unconscious in the car afterwards. Tina was devastated as she waited for Graeme to pull through, and refused to believe that the act had not been done on purpose. As David continued to insist that he was innocent, tests revealed that he could be forming epilepsy. When Graeme pulled through, he accepted David's version of events, much to Tina's horror. At David's trial, the reports showed that David had suffered an epileptic fit while driving the car with the whole thing deemed an accident. Tina was angered by this development, but decided to draw up an awkward truce with Gail and David for the sake of her own happiness. Things continued to go well for Tina at the end of the year as she was offered a new job as a barmaid at the Rovers, with her first shift taking place on the same night on which The Joinery exploded across the Street, causing a tram to career onto the cobbles and destroy the Corner Shop and The Kabin. Tina was horrified as she believed that Graeme was inside their flat at the time of the crash but was relieved when he re-emerged minutes later, having actually gone to see a friend beforehand. In 2011 when Tina discovered her old friend Xin Chiang may be getting deported back to China, she came up with a plan for Graeme to marry her. They began to stage arguments and a breakup to facilitate a fake romance between Graeme and Xin. But over time, Graeme grew closer to Xin and they began an affair. When Tina found out, she was angry and threatened to expose Graeme and Xin - who were now married - telling the immigration authorities that their love wasn't genuine. However, Gail reminded Tina she had a part in it and it wasn't fair to put the blame on them. As Graeme and Xin left Weatherfield for London, Tina told him that she could never hate him despite him breaking her heart. After a brief date with Tommy Duckworth, Tina began dating local doctor Matt Carter in August. However the pair split up a couple of months later, as Tina wasn't taken by Matt's snobbish friends and the fact he wanted her to better herself. A few months later Tina got together with Tommy after supporting him after the unexpected death of his grandfather Jeff Horton. 2011-2013: Debt problems and surrogacy In April 2012 Tommy's father Terry returned to Weatherfield in order to set up lapdancing club Se7enth Hea7en. Despite Terry being a lousy father to Tommy, Tommy bonded with Terry. It then turned out that Terry had borrowed money from none other than Rick Neelan, the man responsible for driving Tina's father to an early grave. When Tina realised that Terry and Tommy planned to burn down the club for insurance purposes, she confronted Terry only to be knocked unconscious. Terry then fled with money that Tommy had borrowed from Tyrone Dobbs, leaving Tina and Tommy at mercy of Rick and his gang. Tommy found himself being forced to stash drugs at Websters' Auto Centre for Rick. Having enough of Rick's schemes, Tina stole a bag full of drugs from him, which then led to Rick kidnapping Rita on her wedding day to Dennis Tanner. After a brief stand off with Rick at the canalside, the police arrived to arrest him with the help of Kirsty Soames. Tina briefly split from Tommy, however they later reconciled. In August, Tina was stunned to discover that Kirsty had been abusing Tyrone when she spotted him treating his injuries in the garage. The following month she attacked a heavily pregnant Kirsty, who then went into labour and gave birth to daughter Ruby. The residents then believed that Tina had a vendetta against Tyrone and Kirsty. In order to pay off Tommy's debts, Tina agreed to become a surrogate to Gary Windass and his girlfriend Izzy Armstrong, who were unable to have children. Izzy's father Owen (and Tina's boss at the Builder's Yard) paid Tina for the surrogacy and she went ahead with the embryo transfer. Tommy split from Tina, unable to go through with her plans and moved in with Dennis and Rita. Over time Tina found herself suffocated by the Armstrong/Windass clan and was shocked when Gary tried to kiss her. She gave birth to a baby boy in May 2013 however had a change of heart and wanted to keep the baby, planning to name him Joe. However she eventually gave up the baby after seeing the pain she had caused the family. The baby was named Jake and shortly after the birth, Tommy and Tina got back together once again. 2013-2014: Tommy leaves, affair with Peter and murder Tina found herself involved in David's life once more when she discovered he was leading a vendetta against his Nick upon discovering he had a one-night stand with his wife Kylie on Christmas Day 2012. When David ended up being thrown out by Kylie - who discovered his sickening vendetta and his involvement in Nick's car crash - Tina allowed David to move in with her and Tommy. However, Tommy was fed-up with being treated second best, packed up his belongings and began a new life in the Canary Islands. A few weeks later, Tommy dumped Tina via text message, telling her that their relationship was over. Angrily, she threw David out of her flat. In November 2013, Tina found herself growing close to Peter Barlow and became a nanny for his son Simon. In turn she also grew close to his fiancée Carla Connor and helped them through a crisis when Simon was bullied by Faye Windass and her friend Grace Piper. Tina and Peter grew closer, with the couple sharing a kiss on Peter and Carla's wedding day. Over the next few months Tina and Peter embarked on an affair. Tina briefly left the area in January 2014 however she returned after a few weeks in London. In April she had a pregnancy scare, which turned out to be a false alarm. She eased up on Peter when he hit the bottle and needed to go to rehab for a couple of weeks but still found herself attracted to him. : Tina's motionless body after suffering a fall]] Tina planned to move away once again at the end of May and wanted Peter to join her. By this point, Carla's brother Rob Donovan was getting suspicious, especially as he almost caught them together at a hotel and witnessed Peter giving his credit card details to Tina. Liz McDonald and her son Steve were also aware of the affair. On 26th May, Tina planned to run away with Peter, however when he didn't come to meet her at the flat she went to the Rovers only to discover him announcing Carla's pregnancy on the night of Rob and Tracy Barlow's engagement party. Hurt and betrayed, Tina fled to the flat and was followed by Peter. She then threatened she would expose their affair, causing Peter to leave. Rob then called round to the flat to see how she was. A hurt and betrayed Tina said she would tell Carla about her affair with Peter and split them up, and would also report Rob and Tracy to the police for buying knock-off gear from Tony Stewart at Barlow's Buys. Rob followed Tina to the balcony of the Builder's Yard, and after a confrontation Rob pushed Tina away, causing her to fall. Although she survived the fall, Tina still built up the energy and assured Rob that she would send him down for what he had done. Desperate, Rob grabbed a metal pole from the Yard and proceeded to beat Tina with it. Tina survived both attacks, and was taken by ambulance to Weatherfield General after being found by Carla. Tina was in critical condition and had to have major surgery to reduce the swelling on the her brain. Despite the doctors best efforts, Tina passed away a few days later. Her funeral took place on 23rd June 2014, and she was buried alongside her father, Joe. Personality Tina was confident, assertive and brassy. She handled herself well in an argument but didn't cope so well with emotional pressure. With a mother who mostly ignored her and a father who struggled with depression, Tina had become accustomed to dealing with problems herself, and usually refused help from others however much she needed it. She could appear standoffish to strangers and was only moderately warmer to her friends. Tina formed friendships with David Platt, Darryl Morton and Graeme Proctor but none of the girls of the street, however she was generally not flirtatious and appeared to prefer male friends. She dresseed to appear sexy but refused to flaunt herself, having once quit a job after being asked to act like a tart for the customers' benefit. Tina didn't tend to make long-term plans, taking each day as it came. Relationships Family ]] The McIntyre family had their share of problems. In 2004, Joe was diagnosed with clinical depression, and he struggled with depression for the rest of his life. Tina was close to Joe but wasn't afraid to stand up to him when she thought he was in the wrong. In 2008, Joe started seeing David's mother Gail, but Tina didn't approve of the relationship as Joe was lying to Gail about his financial situation, unable to admit to her that his business was struggling to such a degree that he was living in his lockup after he was evicted from his flat. Tina didn't tell Gail but made her opinion clear to Joe. When the truth came out, by which time Joe had accepted an invitation to live at 8 Coronation Street, Joe was humiliated, but a sympathetic Gail persuaded Joe to remain at No.8 even though they were no longer together. Tina thought the arrangement was ridiculous and was tired of Joe leeching off other people. Tina's mum Ann didn't take much interest in her life but did try to force her back home when she found out Tina was living at No.8 and going out with a jailbird. Over time, Tina began to lose contact with her mother, especially in 2010 when her father died. David Platt Tina's on-off relationship with David Platt was frought with problems because of David's pettiness and jealousy. David claimed to love Tina but couldn't stand to think of her with anyone else to such an extent that, when he heard about her chatting with her ex-boyfriend, he got a tattoo with her name on it to prove his love. During their relationship, Tina wished David was more spontaneous. When Tina didn't lie for David in court, David couldn't understand why she didn't support him, and was convinced he would be able to win her back. Jason Grimshaw In 2009, Tina began a relationship with builder Jason Grimshaw, who at the time was still married to David's older sister, Sarah. Although at the start their relationship seemed quite steady, one night after a row Tina went out and drunkenly kissed David's half-brother Nick Tilsley behind Jason's back, unaware of who he was. Tina got engaged to Jason when his divorce papers came through however, after Joe died, Jason just didn't know how to comfort her properly thinking that the best thing to do was move on. However, Tina wasn't ready for this so when in March 2010 Jason suggested an April wedding, Tina finally snapped, ending their relationship and telling him how she kissed Nick. They did briefly get back together when Tina needed support to testify against Gail who had been charged with Joe's murder, but once the trial was out of the way Tina realised it was Graeme Proctor she wanted to be with and told Jason she didn't love him anymore. Graeme Proctor After Tina and Jason's relationship ended Tina and Graeme start dating. Graeme chained David to the radiator to prevent David from lashing out at him when he broke the news. Tina and Graeme used to live in her and Jason's old flat but now rented the Corner Shop flat from Dev Alahan. Things seemed to settle down with David more accepting of Tina but David soons came on to her again pinning her to the sofa. Tina flippantly asked David if he was going to rape her but David looked shocked and ran away. Tina eventually confided in Graeme, Rita and Gail about her ordeal but it took time to convince Graeme not to smash David's face in. Tina cared a lot for Graeme especially when David accidentally ran him over in his gran Audrey Roberts's car when suffering from an epileptic fit. Graeme was lucky to survive and Tina cared for him. Tina was very abusive towards David accusing him of trying to kill Graeme. When Tina's best friend Xin Chiang arrived in Weatherfield, Tina and Graeme staged a public break up so Graeme could marry Xin enabling her to get a permanent visa. However, Tina became very jealous of the couple as although Tina was still dating Greame he had been recently spending all his time with Xin creating fake memories. Despite her jealously Tina did still want Graeme and Xin to marry. Tommy Duckworth After Graeme, Tommy Duckworth came on to the Street. Tommy was instantly attracted to Tina as she was working in the Rovers at the time, however she wasn't interested in him but on Doctor Matt Carter, who she later dated. Tommy wouldn't give up on her as he was determined to win her heart. However, after her break up with Matt and months of will-they, won't-they moments between Tommy and Tina, they finally gave into their feelings sealing the start of their relationship with a kiss. But thing weren't rosy for not long after Tommy's estranged father Terry Duckworth returned to the street in hopes of opening a lap dancing club. Tina and Tommy had strains in their relationship, one occurrence was when she offered to be a surrogate for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong due to Izzy's inability to conceive a child. They separated for good in November 2013 when Tommy had enough feeling like he was second best to everyone else. Background information Creation and development ]] The character of Tina McIntyre was written into ''Coronation Street as the short-term girlfriend of David Platt, to help mould the character from the generic antagonist he was becoming. In an interview with The Mirror, actress Michelle Keegan spoke about her character's duration on the show stating that: "Tina came in to the show just to change David into a nice character, and then to get to the point where he pushed his mum down the stairs. I was supposed to be out of there after that. But they've kept me on. They needed a bit of a ballsy character, I think. She's moved into the Platts' now and she's getting a family base around her, so hopefully she's around for the long haul. I didn't think I was staying, so I'm very lucky".Michelle Keegan: 'I want Corrie's Tina & David to be the new Bonnie & Clyde 's audition as Tina in 2007]] As the character's introduction and personality were portrayed onscreen, bosses and viewers were impressed with the character and actress which resulted in Tina becoming a more permanent fixture.Soaps - News - Corrie chiefs reward newcomer Michelle - Digital Spy After Tina's initial storyline had played out, her character was built up further with the introduction of Joe McIntyre, who first appeared in Episode 6826 on 26th May 2008. One of the biggest challenges Michelle had to face was during a storyline when Tina fell into depression over the loss of her father Joe, who was killed off in February 2010. During this it was admitted that Michelle was emotionally and physically drained during the course of the storyline, something that her parents had admitted to (Farewell Tina). She was also praised by her father in an episode which depicted Tina having to identify the body of her on-screen father Joe. Departure Tina's exit was confirmed in April 2013 when Michelle Keegan had decided to leave the series in order to pursue other things. Michelle Keegan had commented "I will miss Tina and will always be grateful to ITV and Coronation Street for giving me such an amazing role to play for my first ever acting job. Most of all I will miss the amazing people who work on the show, my acting colleagues, cast, crew, producers and writing team. I have met people who I know will be friends for life..." Although it was originally intended for the door to be left open, the bosses had then came up with the idea to kill off the character in a 'whodunnit' plot. This was officially confirmed in October 2013. In the run up to the plot Tina was involved in an affair storyline with Peter Barlow (Chris Gascoyne) which was announced in September 2013 and had came to wake shortly after it was announced Chris Fountain's character Tommy Duckworth would be written out. 2014. This was Michelle Keegan's final contribution to the show]] On the run up to her exit ITV had shot four separate scenes in which Tina would be confronted by her killer on the balcony of the Builder's Yard, which would include four suspects. These were Peter Barlow, Carla Barlow (Alison King), Rob Donovan (Marc Baylis) and Tracy Barlow (Kate Ford). Her fall from the roof was aired in Episode 8395 (27th May 2014), with a second shock attack in the following episode. Her final appearance was in Episode 8400 which aired on 2nd June 2014. A Special show titled Farewell Tina was aired on 6th June 2014 in tribute to the character and Keegan. Tina appeared briefly during Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014) in a clip depicting her dancing along to S Club 7 with Steph Britton (Tisha Merry). Extended footage of the clip was put on the ITV website. This was filmed on Michelle Keegan's last day on set. Reception Ian Wylie of Manchester Evening News spoke upon the fact that Michelle Keegan was nominated for 'Best newcomer' at The British Soap Awards 2008 and her portrayal of the character saying: Coronation Street's Michelle Keegan is nominated as Best Newcomer, really fully deserved even after just a few months on screen" and "Teen rebel Tina McIntyre, played by Michelle, reminds many of a young Suranne Jones as Karen McDonald."The Life of Wylie: Coronation Street: Michelle Keegan Actress Michelle Keegan went onto win the 'Best Newcomer' award at the 2008 British Soap Awards for her portrayal of Tina,Michelle stunned by gongSoap Awards Winners which she was voted for by a panel.The British Soap Awards 2008: The Winners Jon Wise of The People observed her as bolder than Liz McDonald's make-up and brassier than Leanne Battersby.CORRIE CHAV MICHELLE KEEGAN ON HER AMAZING RISE TO FAME Michelle has also been nominated at the National Television Awards for Best Newcomer.NTA nominations revealed First and last lines "Can't I just nip in before this one, only be two secs just look at me elbow." (First line, to Gail Platt) --- " Tough! I was born gobby." (Final line, to Rob Donovan) Appendices References See also *Full list of appearances External links *Tina McIntyre at ITV Soaps Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1991 births Category:Featured Articles Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2008 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Out of Africa characters Category:Kabin staff Category:Prima Doner staff Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:McIntyre family Category:2014 deaths Category:2014 departures